1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wide angle zoom lens of two-group construction, and more particularly to a zoom lens having an angle of view of 90 degrees or greater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The greatest problem in the designing of a so-called two-group type wide zoom lens comprising negative and positive groups is that aberration correction and compactness are contradictory to each other. This problem sharply increases in difficulty as the angle of view becomes greater, and this is due to the essential property of the two-group zoom system. That is, the two-group zoom lens forms the image from the virtual image by the negative lens group with the magnification by the positive lens group added thereto, but generally, aberration correction is easier as the refractive power of each of these groups is weaker and as the imaging magnification of the positive lens group is smaller. However, this causes bulkiness of the entire system.
Also, in a zoom lens having a great angle of view, the light paths in the respective groups of the light beam concentrating upon a point on the image plane differ greatly from each other due to zooming and therefore, the means for aberration correction at the wide end adversely affects the aberration correction on the telephoto side and accordingly, it is very difficult to correct the aberrations in the entire zoom area equally well.
However, to obtain a compact lens system of excellent performance to overcome these difficulties, according to the conventional technique, an increase in the number of groups moved during zooming, a reduction in the zoom ratio and a reduction in the angle of view have been unavoidable. To maintain an excellent imaging performance, it has been necessary to make the entire lens system bulky and weighty, and such a lens system and has been put into practical use particularly as a large filter-sized zoom lens.